Time Will Tell
by whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: Feliciano's boyfriend commits suicide, bu three years later he meets his brother, Ludwig, who is just back from the army.


He stood on the gray concrete ledge. The noises of the city attacking him, driving him further into what many had called a sickness. _Like they would know._ It was just all so loud. The city, the people, the voices... He jumped. He heard the air screaming in his ear. _Why?_ Even as he was about to die, could there be no rest? He hit the ground, and for a split second the pain screamed at him. Or was it himself that was rupturing his eardrums, himself that was screaming so loud he thought he would die from the noise itself? The noises doubled, tripled. And then, silence. Sweet, blessed silence.

... Three years later

Feliciano stood by the tombstone, lost in thought. Three years, and he still mourned the loss of his best friend and lover. Oh, his family had tried to help, to distract him really. His parents had even forced him into therapy after the scone year had gone by. That had ended quickly. His brother, Lovino saw that the therapy was only making everything worse. Feliciano's mouth twitched upwards as he remembered the tantrum Lovino had thrown to stop their parents from forcing anymore therapy sessions onto the unhappy brunette. After that, his parents left him alone for the most part, and he learned how to act happy in front of them. If only...

As the short Italian thought about how his life had turned so tragically, a tall blonde entered the cemetery. He walked with his back painfully straight, looking only at his destination. In his hand he gripped a bundle of bright flowers. He stumbled slightly when he was a young man standing over the grave that he was headed for. He continued walking towards the grave and set the flowers in front of the gravestone. The Italian glanced up, shaken out of his reverie. His jaw dropped.

"Romin? Are you a ghost that has come back? Roma, have you come back for me?"

The blonde stared, confused at first.

"Who are you? What is your name?" the German rumbled.

"Oh" Feliciano squeaked, "I am Feliciano, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You look so much alike you could be his twin! Er, what's your name?"

The German glanced at the tombstone before responding. "Ilmy name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. The man who is buried here is my brother, who died while I was serving in the army. Might I ask, what are you ding here?"

Feliciano looked shocked, "You... you are Romin's brother?"

Ludwig huffed, "Yes, why are you here?"

"Uhmm..." Feliciano turned towards the grave, "He was my boyfriend we were going to get married, but..." Feliciano drifted into a heave silence as Ludwig soaked up this new information.

"Then you must know, do you know how he died? My family refuses to tell me, even Gilbert, I was planning to go to the police station after I visited his grave."

Feliciano's face darkened, "He committed suicide. The doctors say he was very sick, and he didn't like taking the medicine they gave hum. He jumped off of the hospital roof."

Feliciano's eyes teared up as he remembered. Seeing Romin's body, his Roma, sprawled out on Tue ground. He had kicked his way to be beside him. Weeping profusely as he held a child and to his warm lips.

"I, I did not know it was that bad, In our letters he made everything seem fine. I should have seen it. I should have known! He was my brother, damn it!"

He broke down in tears as he fell to his knees, reaching out to touch the marble that would never be his brother. Feliciano stared, speechless as he watched this grown man weep. He walked forward and placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. He knew how it felt. To think, to _know _that he could have done something to prevent Romin from doing the irreversible.

Feliciano murmered comforts, knowing no words would comfort or help Ludwig, only time. He thought about that. Would time really heal? Stitch up the broken soul like stitching a gash in the arm? Whether time healed or not, Feliciano knew that Ludwig needed to be alone with Romin, to say his goodbyes. He turned to leave

"Wait." The broken voice of the man on the ground called out, "Please, I-I need help getting up."

Ludwig looked down, ashamed at his own physical limitations.

"Oh, yes of course."

Feliciano reached down and helped Ludwig stand.

"Do you need anything else? Should I walk with yo-"

"No!" Ludwig barked. Feliciano flinched at the sharp note in his voice. "I mean, no, thank you. I will be fine."

As he took the first step to go, he stumbled. Feliciano dashed underneath Ludwig's arm, supporting him.

"Th-thank you, sometimes I cannot..."

"It's fine, I like helping people!"

Feliciano helped Ludwig across the graveyard and out onto the busy street.

"Could you...could you, um" Ludwig flushed in shame.

"You want help getting home?"

"Erm, yes please, it is this way." Ludwig pointed.

"Oh, I know the way, I went with Romin."

"Okay."


End file.
